Who Am I?
by usagi's ichigo
Summary: Yami is an experiment stolen from Road. The exorcist are going after her with the another experiment known as Experiment 7, and won't stop till they get her back. What is Yami going to do now? I'm not good with summaries so yeah...R&R please!
1. Part 1

(Hi I'm usagi's ichigo! Formerly known as azntroublemakerr, but this is my new one. Well this is one of my first fanfiction after a one year break from making stories for fanfiction. Well I've been kinda busy with school work… but I will work on my fanfictions over the **summer**! Please do not message or review saying "_why don't you update_?" or something like that. As I already said I'm busy over the school year and so I finish my fictions over the summer. Thanks for reading this :D!

-usagi's ichigo)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 1

This is my first fanfiction for D. Gray Man so please be nice! I only watched the anime and I didn't read the manga… oh and I don't own D. Gray Man! I put that cuz don't want to get sued (sp?).

Help:

_Italics- Thinking to themselves or Inner Thoughts _

**X: Bold thingy :X it's for actions, where they are in the story, and etc.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

**X: At a Military Camp in Japan :X**

"Well this is me at a military camp in Japan. My name you ask? I don't remember but everyone else around me calls me "Experiment 22". So I guess that's my name. How old are you? I don't know maybe 12 or 13. I can't remember anything from my past. All I know is I'm just here to serve in the military. I'm kind of lonely I don't remember if I had any friends or not… please someone get me out of here I want to go home to see my mom and dad!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X: In Koumi's office :X**

"Hey Allen, I was looking for you!" said Lenalee our beloved long haired exorcist.

"Huh? Y-you were looking for me? What is it?" he asked.

"Komui want us to go to his office… NOW! It's very important" Lenalee said with a serious look.

'_I wonder what it could be…' he thought_

**X: **The two exorcists ran all the way to Komui's office **:X**

Finally they get to Koumi's office to find him sipping his coffee with his pajamas with pink bunnies on.

**X: **Both Lenalee and Allen stopped and had a "WTF??! Moment" **:X**

(AN: hahaha that's what I would do xDD!!)

"Lenaleeeee, your here!! Oh I see you got Allen too!" Koumi said.

"Hey Koumi!"

"Hi Oni-san…"

"Well excuse the cough cough bunny pajamas but I have a new mission for you! A new Innocence has been found in a military base down somewhere in Japan. You might meet up with some Akuma so be careful Allen." Koumi said in a low serious tone.

"Oi Oni-san aren't you forgetting me??!" Lenalee asked.

"Sorry Lenalee your gonna stay with me! Now come here and give me a hug!!" he said with arms held high reaching for Lenalee.

**X: **Kick WAH-POW!** :X**

Koumi was knocked out on the floor for 2 minutes after Lenalee's kick.

**X:** Awkward Silence & Koumi wakes up with a huge bump on his head **:X**

"OK fine you'll go… Allen go watch after her and if anything happens to Lenalee… I'll turn your head into an octopus!"

(AN: like in episode 18! If you didn't watch it… then go watch it!! It's funny!)

"Ok... so what's going on at the military base?" Allen asked.

"Well I got a call really early in the morning from a finder. He's been researching that area for about 12 years, and he said that the Japanese military are making a new fighting machine. Although not many things he said were clear, the finder noted that the machine might be powered by Innocence. I'm pretty sure the Millennium Earl is after both the machine and the Innocence. He already sent a whole bunch of Akuma there. The point of the mission is to retrieve the Innocence and if possible the fighting machine. Is that clear?" Koumi explained.

"OK I got it! Come on Lenalee lets go!" Allen said enthusiastically.

"Let's do our best Allen!" Lenalee said.

"Be careful! And Lenalee if you have any problems or Allen's not treating you right just call me I'll be there in a flash!! And Allen I'm going to turn your head into an octopus if Lenalee gets hurt!" said Koumi the overly protective brother.

And so our beloved exorcist set out for Japan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X:** **At the Millennium Earl's mansion :X**

"Tyki, I'm back from school!" said Road Kamelot.

(AN: I don't know if they actually live together…but let's just pretend they do xDD!!)

"Hn…" Tyki replied but he was too into the book he was reading to really care.

"Hey Tyki, where's Skin and The Millennium Earl?" she asked.

"Hm… Skin is off somewhere looking for Innocence and I don't know where the Millennium Earl is." Tyki answered.

"…HEY THEY TOOK RELO AGAIN!! SEE HE'S NOT NEXT TO THE PIANO WHERE I LEFT HIM!!" Road said while having a fit.

"Urgh… Road you have so many dolls and toys why don't you just play with those? Or if you had any friends…" said Tyki who was obviously very annoyed with Road's actions.

"Friends?? FRIENDS!!?? Why would I want to make "friends" with those insignificant humans??" Road shouted.

"…I'm just saying…" Tyki muttered under his breath.

**X: **Suddenly the Millennium Earl appears with Relo in his hands **:X**

"Hey the Millennium Earl is back! Ok now hand over the pumpkin umbrella **x:**Death Glare**:x**" said Road.

"Oh you mean this old umbrella? I was thinking about giving Relo to you Road, but since me and Relo have been through so much together I'm going to make you wait until you help me with something." said the Millennium Earl.

"Oh I wonder what it could be Relo!" said Relo.

"No fair I wanted to play with Relo!" Road Kamelot said while reaching over trying to grab the pumpkin headed umbrella away from the Earl. Obviously the Millennium Earl put Relo higher and higher up in to the air, making Road jump up and down trying so hard to grab a hold the umbrella.

"Hey stop it Relo! Stop it!! I'm going to break I'm going to break Relo"

"Ok fine I'll do what you need, but you have to promise you'll give Relo to me!" she said.

"Bahahaha I knew you would say that! Anyways you're going to **X:**Whispers**:X**" said Mr. Millennium Earl with a smile.

Road smiles and says, "That's it? All I need to do is _that_? Hehehe getting Relo is going to be easier then I thought!!"

"Bahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!" laughed the Millennium Earl.

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" laughed Road Kamelot.

"Bahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!" laughed the Millennium Earl again.

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" again laughed Road Kamelot.

**X: **Road & Millennium Earl look at Tyki** :X**

**X:** Tyki just stares at the both of them **:X**

"Come on Tyki join us in our evil laugh!!" whined Road.

"…No…"

"You're no fun Tyki…"

And that ends part one :)!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well how was that for a first chapter? Anyways sorry about the "Road OC-ness" I just couldn't think of any way else to put her. She's my favorite character in D. Gray Man! Well yeahh I guess that's all I have to say. Please review and if you have an suggestions please message or review into the story! Thank you for reading Goodbye!!

-usagi's ichigo


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Recap:

A young girl named "Experiment 22" is in the military camp and yet to be found. Lenalee and Allen are heading towards Japan. Road and The Millennium Earl do evil laughs while Tyki just stares at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X: In front of the Military Camp :X**

"Allen I think the military camp is just up ahead!" Lenalee said while running towards the direction.

"Wait Lenalee look out! There's--" Allen shouted but couldn't finish his sentence.

**X: **Suddenly a huge Akuma appear ready to strike at Lenalee. Several gun shots from the Akuma were heard **:X**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lenalee screamed as she was suddenly grabbed by the level two Akuma that looked like a stuffed doll.

"Lenalee!! **Innocence Activate**!" Allen screamed and jumped high in the air about to slice the Akuma into pieces but stopped…

A sound of laughter was in the air. It was a familiar laugh; the laugh only Road Kamelot would have!

"Road, what are you doing here?" Allen demanded.

"Hahahaha if you must know I'm here to retrieve Innocence in this military camp. Oh and by the way if you want Lenalee back you'll learn to stay out of my way!" Road answered.

"It's all up to you Raggy. I'm going to be back for you after I get the Innocence!" Road said to her leading Akuma. "I would love to stay and play with you Allen, but I've got an umbrella to earn!"

"Wait Road come back here!" Allen said running towards Road ready to attack.

He was aiming towards the back of the head, but was suddenly hit down to the floor by the Akuma! It was now Allen vs. the Akuma! It was for the sake of Lenalee and the mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X: Inside the camp with Road** **:X**

"Hey is that a little girl walking towards camp?" asked gate watcher number one.

"Oh my god I think that is a little girl!!" replied gate watcher number two.

"Hey you! This is military property what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"That my friend… is none of your business!" Road smiled.

**X: **Road blows up the entrance gate to camp with her candle-rocket-thing **:X**

"Sir, the building is being under attacked by a young girl!" said one of the surviving gate watchers.

"A young girl?? This is a military camp not girl scouts!" the commander shouted.

"I understand Sir, but she's from the feared Noah clan!!"

"All men up front!!" the commander shouted.

'_Hm… I wonder where they are hiding that fighting machine! Man I can't find it anywhere!! Maybe if I looked harder…'_

Road turns a corner and finds herself up against a whole army full of military soldiers with loaded guns heavily protective armor.

**X: **a bright light shines on Road making the surrounding areas look dim **:X**

"So this is from the ever so feared Noah clan? I ask you who are you, what are you doing here, who sent you, and are you a threat?" asked the commander with a speakerphone.

Road simply smiles and answers, "I am Road Kamelot, remember the name! I am here to retrieve a machine powered by Innocence or what you humans would call "Experiment 22". The man who sent me is The Millennium Earl, a busy man in an attempt to rid the world of you useless humans. I will be a threat if you don't hand over Experiment 22 to me!"

"Sir she's after our newly developed fighting machine! It will take another twelve years before we can fully develop a new machine like that! In other words it means that machine is the latest in any military fighting technology! There is another one… but that machine has been abandoned and not as good as the other machine!"

Once again the commander with speakerphone talks, "Road Kamelot, what you are after is something we **cannot **give you… **ALL MEN ATTACK**!!"

**X: **In the background you can hear all guns ready, pointing, and about to be fired at any moment to Road **:X**

Road laughs, "Hahahahahahaha you humans think you can defeat me?! There is no one on this planet that could kill me!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X: With Allen and Raggy the Akuma :X**

"Lenalee, hold on I'll get you back!!" Allen Walker shouted as he came towards the Akuma.

"O, holy cross that dwells within me, grant me the power now to smite this evil! Cleanse this pitiful Akuma's soul! **INNOCENCE ACTIVATE**!!" and with those words Allen jumps in front of the Akuma slicing it in half. "It'll all be over soon… so please rest in peace." The Akuma suddenly explodes leaving the soul within at rest in heaven. Allen rushed up to Lenalee to see if she was ok.

"Lenalee, are you ok??" he asked but got no answer. It was obvious that Lenalee was knocked out.

'_What do I do now? If I go back to the Black Order Koumi will turn my head into an octopus, and if I just stay here I wouldn't know if Lenalee is injured!' _Allen thought to himself.

'_Hey why don't I just go to the military camp? They're bound to have some kind of doctor there!!' _

**X: **and so Allen picked up Lenalee piggyback styled and headed toward the camp **:X**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X: Back With Road :X**

"Aren't you going to shoot? Or are you scared that I'll kill you?" she said with an intimidating voice.

"FIRE!!"

At first a bunch of bullets all come flying towards Road, but Road was quick and jumped out of the way before any of the bullets would hit her.

"Now then why don't you all just take a nap?" and with a wave of her hand a bunch of purple dust came out and everyone, including the commander fell asleep.

"Hm… let's see what the commander has down in his pocket!" Road said digging into the commander's front shirt pocket.

"Ah here we go a map! Now let's see… here we are section three of the third floor and to the right of the third door! Hahahaha how convenient the third of everything! That umbrella will be mine!" Road said skipping to the elevator to the third floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen with Lenalee in his arms walk into the military camp finding everyone asleep on the ground.

'_Could this be the work of Road?' _he thought passing through the hall.

"Hello is anyone here?! My friend is injured and I need some help! Hello… anybody??" Allen shouted but could hear no response.

"A-a-re y-you h-here-e t-to s-save u-us f-f-from t-thattt g-girl?" an awake solider questioned.

"Well yes that girl did this to my friend, and I want to know if she's injured or not." Allen said.

"Ok as long as you're not working with her. I'll help you and your friend." The solider answered.

"Thank you very much!" thanked Allen.

"From what I hear that Road Kamelot is after "Experiment 22"!" the solider said while taking a look at Lenalee. "It doesn't seem like your friend has any injuries. She's probably just knocked up a bit."

"Hey "Experiment 22" that's what my friend and I are after! Oh by the way what does Experiment 22 do anyway?" Allen said while being quite alarmed.

"Experiment 22 is a machine powered by a new substance the commander found. I'm not quite sure what it the substance is, but it is very powerful. The commander was planning on using the experiment as a combat weapon for war. I'm not supposed to tell you this much but… Experiment 22 isn't actually a machine. It's a real live human the military picked out and performed some experiment with her body and made it be able to control the substance." The solider said.

"What Experiment 22 is really a human girl!!?" Allen yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man finally I make it to the third floor… now here's section three." Road said while passing by section three.

"Now to the right of the third door… ah here we are!" Road continued.

After passing the third door Road Kamelot soon found herself inside a highly bolted steel door with the words printed "Experiment 22" above.

"I'm pretty sure this is it. Seriously anyone could just break through a bolted steel door… oh wait… they can't bahahahaha!!" she laughed while breaking through the door with her rocket candles.

Behind the steel door was a chamber with a 12 year old girl inside. She had long black hair that covered her left eye and was wearing a super baggy shirt that went down to her knees and it said Experiment 22 in big font.

"Who's there?" the girl asked trying to avoid any trouble.

"Hi there! I'm Road Kamelot, and I'm here to bring you home!" Road said.

"Home?! I can go home!! Thank you Road Kamelot thank you!!" the girl said with tears streaming down her face.

'_Man that was even easier than I thought…'_ Road thought.

"Well it's not really your home, but it'll be your new home! I'm going to adopt you as … well not as my kid or anything. Hm… you can be like my doll!" Road said while thinking about all the possibilities.

"Ok at least now I have a place to actually call home." Experiment 22 said.

And that is the end of Part 2!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I noticed that I didn't get any reviews but… that's ok with me… no actually it's not. So can someone review please :)?! Part 3 will be coming out shortly!! Well thanks for reading goodbye!

-usagi's ichigo


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Recap:

Behind the steel door was a chamber with a 12 year old girl inside. She had long black hair that covered her left eye and was wearing a super baggy shirt that went down to her knees and it said Experiment 22 in big font.

"Who's there?" the girl asked trying to avoid any trouble.

"Hi there! I'm Road Kamelot, and I'm here to bring you home!" Road said.

"Home?! I can go home!! Thank you Road Kamelot thank you!!" the girl said with tears streaming down her face.

'_Man that was even easier than I thought…'_ Road thought.

"Well it's not really your home, but it'll be your new home! I'm going to adopt you as … well not as my kid or anything. Hm… you can be like my doll!" Road said while thinking about all the possibilities.

"Ok at least now I have a place to actually call home." Experiment 22 said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X**: **Lenalee finally wakes up on the couch of Koumi's office** **:X**

"A-Allen what happened?" Lenalee asks while trying to sit up.

"Ah Lenalee! Your awake now! While on the way to the military camp you sort of were attacked by Level 2 Akuma." Allen answered.

Koumi loads up his gun that fires out octopus and shouts "This would have never happened if you were looking after Lenalee properly!"

"Wahh!! I said I was sorry!!" Allen says while dodging all of the octopus that was aimed towards his head.

Allen jumps behind Lenalee trying to look for a safe place to hide under.

"Stop it Koumi!" Lenalee demanded.

Koumi immediately puts down his guns and replies, "Aww..ok fine.."

"So in the end you didn't retrieve the Innocence, and Road Kamelot ended up breaking into a military camp with ease." Koumi said while calming down a bit. He even shoved his octopus guns back into the closet he took it out from.

"Koumi what exactly is 'Experiment 2'?" Lenalee asks.

"Experiment 22 actually started off as just a simple small substance. The scientist that found it was not sure of what exactly the substance was. Whenever he'd put it near an object it would automatically float up. In a sense it would levitate up by itself. He soon started thinking about making a robot that would try would control its strange powers, but it would never work. This is when things started to go wrong. Eventually that scientist went mad and it was claimed that he stole a dead girl's body and started trying operations on it. First he tried cutting up the heart while putting the substance straight in. That attempt failed. In his second attempt he cut open the eye in order to maneuver it into the brain." Koumi started.

"That is just wrong!" Lenalee exclaimed while bursting into tears.

"Soon after placing the substance into the brain the dead body arose. The strange thing was a couple weeks after the body was found to be functioning the scientist committed suicide and so the body was donated to the military as a fighting operative." Koumi finished.

Allen stood deep in thought as Lenalee dried up the tears she cried earlier.

"1 year after the founding of the substance a general found another strange substance. He too tried to make a "living dead fighting machine". This time the substance didn't make the dead body alive and soon they abandoned the project."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X: ****At the Millennium Earl's mansion :X**

"Millennium Earl I'm back with the Innocence!" shouted Road in triumph.

"Oh you're back so soon?" questioned the Millennium Earl.

Apparently the Millennium Earl looked like he was in a hurry to do something.

"I think you have an umbrella that needs to be coughed up right now!" she demanded.

The Millennium Earl took a look at Experiment 22 and soon looked back at Road.

"Uhm.. this experiment seems to be alive.." he exclaimed.

"Yeah so?" Road questioned.

"I thought you would bring in the dead one.." he said with much caution.

"..What are you talking about?"

"Oh never mind, and since you brought in the wrong experiment you get no umbrella! Goodbye now" the Millennium Earl shouted while disappearing in a smoke cloud.

"WHAT THE?? YOU LIAR! YOU SAID I COULD KEEP THE RELO IF I GOT THE EXPERIMENT BACK!!" Road shouted to apparently no one.

No one was in the mansion except for herself and the experiment.

"Ugh.. never mind. Hey you let's go to my room.." Road said with all her energy drained.

The experiment didn't say any thing, but instead just followed Road.

**X: Inside Road Kamelot's Room :X**

The girl and the experiment entered the huge room and slammed the door shut. There was a strange silence in between the both of them.

Road decided to break the silence by asking, "Do you have a name?"

"E-experiment 22" the experiment said softly while shaking nervously.

"You know you don't have to be so nervous around me. I'm not going to hurt you. You know what you need?"

The experiment didn't answer instead she just shook her head.

"You need a new name. I mean Experiment 22 is just so.. boring! Do you want a new name?" she asked.

"Well yeah." Experiment 22 said plainly.

"See that's how you need to answer me! Not so scared and shy. You should just talk to me normally. So what should I call you.. hmm… what about Yami? Yeah that's what I'm going to call you Yami!" Road said to Yami.

"..Uh ok!" Yami said clearly liking the new name.

"I'll keep you like a pet cat! Here you can sleep here." Road said.

She snapped her fingers and a huge present box came out of nowhere. Slowly she removed the lid and there it was one bed. The next thing she did was place the bed near her's. She motioned Yami to come over to take a look at her new bed. Yami came over but was suddenly stopped by Road.

"You know what? Let's get you need new clothes, shoes, socks, and everything!" Road shouted while opening her closet doors.

Apparently Road's closet doors were bigger then she was. It was like walking into a different room when walking into her closet.

"Whenever your sick of your old clothes just come here to get different clothes. I don't really care what you pick out just tell me first." Road said.

"Thanks Road, your closet is so big! " Yami shouted; it echoed.

Yami looked around and picked out an outfit. She was wearing a buttoned up plain white shirt, a black skirt, black and white stripped leggings, and a pair of black boots. Let's just say she looks just like Road Kamelot.

"Hey I like your style!" Road said.

"Thanks!" Yami replied.

"So let me ask you a question. Why were you so important to the military people? I mean we're about the same age and the Millennium Earl barely ever looks at me as in anything of importance." Road asked with a serious look.

"Well it's because.. I-I'm strange.." Yami started.

"Strange as in what way?"

"Here let me demonstrate." Yami continued.

She closed her eyes and concentrated her mind on the bed Road gave her a minute ago. Suddenly the bed floated upward and with ease Yami put it down gently. Road Kamelot just stared in amazement.

"That's not strange.. you're just like me well in a way." Road protested.

"What's your power?" Yami asked.

"Well it's not really a power. I inherited it from my family. You see I'm part of the feared Noah clan. I'm not human.. in a matter of fact I hate humans. Humans are the ones that polluted our world." Road said in anger.

With the snap of her fingers they were inside that strange world controlled by Road herself. There was no light just these strange candles.

"I feel your pain.. I'm part human but, I hate humans in the same way it's ok. The thing that I am not ok about is this. It was a human who did this to me." Yami said calmly while moving away the long hair that covered her left eye. It was finally revealed. Yami has no left eye it was just all black. Road Kamelot looked in disgust.

"You see that is why I joined the Millennium Earl he's on a quest to rid the world of useless humans. Do you want to join us?" Road asked while giving out her hand to shake.

Yami thought about it and but quickly answered, "Of course I want to get rid of humans. They did this to me, and I think they should pay!" she said sounding evil. She shook Road's hand and they were instantly back at Road's room which is now Yami's room too.

"Well as you can see I like to ask a lot of questions, but I swear this is going to be one of my last question. What exactly happened to your eye?" Road asked.

"To tell you the truth I vaguely remember much that happened. I remember that I was no wait.. I woke up one day and a strange man was all around me. He looked scared to death I just watch as he took out a knife and started cutting me in the eye it really hurt but I don't think that he cared. He kept on muttering "I gotta get it out… gotta get the Innocence out." Soon he started crying and screaming and my eye started growing darker and darker and now I can't see anything in this eye. Soon I started getting scared so I picked up the knife he was holding with my mind and I started cutting him too. I couldn't stop cutting him and soon he was dead on the ground. After that I was sure I was dead.. but strangely I found myself locked up in a dark bolted room." Yami answered.

"So you're actually being powered by Innocence? Uh oh the Millennium Earl won't be happy about that.." Road said while fearing for her new friend's life.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Well the next thing the Millennium Earl is trying to get rid of is Innocence. That is something that the exorcist use to destroy our Akuma." Road said in fear.

Yami jumped up and shouted, "You won't tell him right? I don't want to be cut up again no never, never again!!"

"Don't worry I won't tell him." Road said.

"You swear you won't tell?" Yami questioned.

"Of course not! You don't know how much trouble I would be in if I brought Innocence back to the mansion." Road exclaimed.

"Ok that's a relief." Yami sighed.

"You know what. I've never met another person that hated humans as much as I do. The sucky thing I have to go to school with humans. It's a lonely place when you're the only superhuman in your class." Road shouted.

"You do? That must be a nightmare.. hey since you technically own me do you think that maybe I can go to school with you so you won't be so lonely?" Yami asked.

Road stared in a "why didn't I think of that" kind of stare.

"Your right! Why don't you come to school with me?" Road started merrily. "I'll plan everything our tomorrow, and I'll even bring you to school with me!" she finished.

While yawning Yami said, "Great! I'm getting kind of tired.."

"Yeah me too.. goodnight." With that Road and Yami get into their beds and were fast asleep.

With that day Road Kamelot and Yami became best friends.

And that ends Part 3!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok even though I said I update during the summer I didn't really keep that promise. Now I'll just try to finish this during the school days too! I've been noticing that I haven't been getting any reviews.. I'm not mad I just want to know your opinions and stuff.. just in case I made the story bad I can remake it with your help. Yeah so my ending for today is "Try to send me reviews if you can" Part 4 will be coming out shortly!! Well thanks for reading goodbye!

-usagi's ichigo


	4. Part 4

Part 4

_New things:_

(**Usagi**:) stands for Usagi's Ichigo and what I'm trying to explain or make a comment about.

Recap:

"You know what. I've never met another person that hated humans as much as I do. The sucky thing I have to go to school with humans. It's a lonely place when you're the only superhuman in your class." Road shouted.

"You do? That must be a nightmare.. hey since you technically own me do you think that maybe I can go to school with you so you won't be so lonely?" Yami asked.

Road stared in a "why didn't I think of that" kind of stare.

"Your right! Why don't you come to school with me?" Road started merrily. "I'll plan everything our tomorrow, and I'll even bring you to school with me!" she finished.

While yawning Yami said, "Great! I'm getting kind of tired.."

"Yeah me too.. goodnight." With that Road and Yami get into their beds and were fast asleep.

With that day Road Kamelot and Yami became best friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X: 6:00 in the morning at the Earl's mansion :X**

Out of nowhere the sound of a blaring alarm clock was heard.

"SHUT UP!!" shouted Road as she smashed the clock to pieces.

'_Man I gotta stop doing that!' _she thought.

At the sound of the smashing alarm clock, Yami woke up.

"What was that?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh it's nothing haha haha!" Road replied while suspiciously throwing away they tiny bits of the clock.

Yami rubbed her eyes "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's 6:05.. Tiki must have set my alarm clock up this early.. school doesn't start till 8:00" Road said while changing into her school uniform.

"Oh yeah! Wasn't I supposed to go to school with you today?" Yami questioned.

"Yeah but it's too early right now to go to school so.. let's eat!" Road said with a babyish voice.

Before Yami knew it both of them were inside the kitchen.

"Ohiyou Roado-sama.." greeted one of the servant Akuma.

"Yeah yeah just give me the good stuff!" demanded Road.

The servant Akuma went to get the table set up and asked, "Roado-sama is this a guest?"

"No, this is Yami. She's going to be living with us from now on so you better treat her the same as me or else I'll get the earl on you.." Road glared.

"Hai Roado-sama.. Yami-sama what is it that you would like to eat?" the servant asked while pulling out her chair.

"Uh.. thanks. Do you have any sausages??!" Yami asked.

"Well of course." The servant answered while going into the far side of the kitchen.

"Yami, you don't have to thank any of the akuma's here. They're just good for nothings." Road said.

The servant akuma came back with the sausages and placed them on the table.

"They're almost on the same page as the humans except when you hit them they don't hit back!!" Road shouted and with her fists she slammed the akuma to the floor.

Road took a bite out of the sausages and spat it out all over the floor.

"You call this food? This sucks!" she shouted as she took the rest of the sausages and dumped them onto the floor as well.

"Give me candy.. and I want it now!" Road demanded.

The servant akuma couldn't respond quickly enough after the last hit so she laid there motionless.

"What's the matter you can't take a hit?" Road questioned as she pulled the servants hair back far enough to cause tears streaming down her face.

"Road, that's enough I don't think you should do that anymore!" Yami exploded and couldn't take any more of the abuse.

Road dropped the servant and let go of the bundle of hair she had in her hand.

"Yeah your right. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Road said while leaving the kitchen.

Yami went to the kitchen door and was about to walk out, but the servant grabbed her by the ankle.

"Thank-k you.." she mumbled before passing out onto the floor.

Yami used her strange ability to pick up objects, and moved all the remaining sausages back to the plate. The plate then went back on the table.

"It's ok.." she answered.

"YAMI! Hurry up it's time for school!" Road shouted.

"Oh I'm coming wait up!" Yami shouted back.

And with that the two girls went to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X: With the Exorcists :X**

Koumi was on the phone and Lenalee and Allen are sitting in his office.

"Lenalee, Allen this is great!" Koumi said while sipping his coffee.

"What is it?" Lenalee questioned.

"I was just on the phone with the general. He agreed to help us with the search for Experiment 22." Koumi said joyously.

"That's great!" Allen replied.

"He even wanted us to use… the other experiment **X:CRASH BOOM:X**!!" (**Usagi**: the **X:CRASH BOOM:X** is the sound of something crashing. It's supposed to be heard when Koumi or anyone says "other experiment")

"The other experiment? **X:CRASH BOOM:X**!!" Allen questioned.

"Yes, the other experiment.. **X:CRASH BOOM:X**!" Koumi answered while giggling quietly.

"What experiment is there?" Allen questioned again.

"No, Allen you can't just say experiment it's has to be.. the other experiment **X:CRASH BOOM:X**!" Koumi answered in a mysterious tone.

"Oh ok. Then what other experiment **X:CRASH BOOM:X** is there?" Allen asked.

"The other experiment **X:CRASH BOOM:X** is … man that never gets old!!" Koumi shouted.

"Yeah I know!" Allen shouted.

Both of them started shouting, "Other experiment **X:CRASH BOOM:X**,other experiment **X:CRASH BOOM:X**, other experiment **X:CRASH BOOM:X**!!"

Lenalee started getting annoyed. She was about to smash both of their skulls to the ground but decided not to. Instead she took a broom stick and stood on a chair. Soon she was hitting the top of the roof with the end of the broom.

"HEY LAVI KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!!" she shouted.

At lightning speed Lavi rushed down.

"Gomen, gomen. I was just doing a little practice with my hammer!" he explained with a cheesy smile.

Lenalee sighs, "It's ok just be quieter you're starting to give me a headache."

"Ok. So what are you guys talking about?" he questioned.

"We're talking about.. the other experiment!" Koumi answered while waiting for the never coming crashing noise.

"Hey where did the crashing noise go?" Allen and Koumi questioned.

"Never mind them. They're just a little tired.." Lenalee said while kicking them to the ground.

Lavi gives an "ok what just happened here" kind of look.

Lenalee explains the entire story to Lavi.

"Oh so your looking for an experiment!" he said with an all knowing face.

"Yup so you wanna help us?" Lenalee asked.

"Well.. I'm kinda busy.." Lavi answered.

"Aww please!!" Lenalee said while doing a puppy dog face.

"You know I can't deny the puppy dog face!!" Lavi says while looking away.

"Please!!" she asks while getting closer.

(**Usagi**: woahh do I smell a LaviXLenalee story coming along? Nahh probably not..maybe..)

Out of nowhere Koumi takes out his octopus gun. **X:Click, click, BANGG:X**

The octopus misses just by a centimeter.

"OK now that just gave me a good reason not to do it!" Lavi says while scooting far, far away from Lenalee.

"You dare lay a finger on my sister…" Koumi said while reloading his gun. Unfortunately he had no more octopuses to load it with so he started using real bullets.

(**Usagi**: LAVI RUNN FOR YOU LIFE!!)

Poor Lavi was clawing against the wall trying to get away from Koumi's bullets. On the good side all the bullets missed Lavi and went directly to the wall behind him.  
"KOUMI!!" Lenalee shouted while immediately taking the gun away from him.

Allen finally wakes up and see's Lavi all by himself in a corner rocking back in forth in a comforting position.

(**Usagi**: you know the position crazy people get into when ever they experience a strange discomfort? does anyone know what that position is called? i'm not calling Lavi crazy or anything.. it just matches the mood LOL!)

"Bullets, so many bullets.." he kept on repeating over and over again.

"Ok what did I miss?" Allen said with a serious tone.

"Oh nothing.." Lenalee started. "Koumi what did I tell you about taking out guns?!!" Lenalee shouted while shooting Koumi back with the gun. Obviously she was missing on purpose so she wouldn't hurt Koumi… well not too badly anyway.

"AHH I'm sorry it's just he was getting too close.. and, and he was acting like an octopus." Koumi said with his "I'm a caring older brother look".

Lenalee stop shooting and asked, "Well how do expect me to get a boyfriend if you keep on doing that?"

Allen's jaw dropped.. _'Boyfriend.. boyfriend.. get a boyfriend'_ the words just kept on echoing in his head.

(**Usagi**: you know I should probably turn this story into one of those love triangle story you know like what if Allen like Lenalee but Lenalee like Lavi and Lavi likes…Allen? oh gosh yaoi (sp?)!! Haha just kidding)

Allen fainted again, and Koumi and Lenalee were still arguing. Lavi was still in his little corner muttering "Bullets, so many bullets.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X: Back with Road and Yami :X**

"Road Kamelot and Yami to the principle's office!!" shouted the teacher.

"Hahaha.." Road just kept on laughing.

Yami couldn't help but laugh too.

"That wa-was haha!!" Yami said.

Road answered, "Yeah I know haha!!"

"It was hilarious I can't believe you did that!!" Yami shouted.

"I know! I can't either, but what you did was genius too!" Road laughed.

The conversation just kept on going without either explaining what just happened. They read each other like a book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X: At the principle's office :X **

"Road you know this makes your 5th time here at my office in less than 6 hours," The principle started. "And Yami this is your first day here and you're already causing trouble. I'm sorry but I have no choice but to give Road a suspension."

"What?!" Road shouted.

"You should know better then to influence the people around you to do wrong. I'm sorry but I cannot allow it here at school! Do we understand each other?" she questioned.

"Huh? What are you talking about you worthless humans will never understand us!" Road shouted.

"Road, have you ever considered going to a psychiatrist? This 'against humans thing' is starting to go far beyond the human mind. And besides are you not human?" the principle questioned.

"I'm not human I'm superhuman. I'm part of the Noah clan, the clan in which God blessed with supernatural ability." Road answered trying to act all smart.

The teacher mocked, "Supernatural ability? Hahah what are you talking about dear? The ability to fly or something?" she laughed while placing her hand on Road's shoulder. Road was obviously was disgusted at this action.

"Nope to do this!!" she shouted while grabbing the principle's wrist and twisting her to the ground.

"AHHH!! SECURITY, SECURITY!!" the lady shouted.

The doors burst open and within seconds an entire swarm of guards were in the office. They all charged at Road grabbing her arms and legs. "Get the doctor in here stat!" someone shouted.

"YAMI HELP ME!!" Road shouted.

Yami stood there not knowing what to do. She suddenly was stuck in a phase of confusion not knowing what to do.

The door burst open once again it except this time it was a man in a white coat.

At the sight of a man in a white coat Yami immediately remember the scientist that messed up her eye. She was stuck in a state of confusion.

No one payed attention to Yami they kept their eyes on Road.

The doctor started digging in his bag and took out an injection needle.

"This should calm you down.." he said while placing the needle centimeters above Road's arm.

Road started squirming and screamed, "YAMIIII!!!"

Yami finally awoken from her state of confusion.

"STOP IT!!" she shouted.

With that sentence she used her mind to pick up the needle the doctor was holding. He was fighting back trying to grab hold of the needle once more, but eventually he let go of the needle.

"Go to hell." Yami said while taking the needle and piercing the doctor with the needle.

Everyone in the room was in shock as the needle pierced through the doctor's heart.

The guards all dropped Road to the ground.

"It's a monster! It's a monster! Code blue, code blue!!" a man shouted into a walkie-talkie.

The security guards took out their guns and pointed them all at Yami.

"FIRE!!" the commanding guard shouted.

The bullets all flown towards Yami, but when they hit her skin they all bounced off.

"Bullets won't hurt me.." she mumbled as the bullets hit her and bounced off.

Road's mouth dropped at the sight.

The guard in the front row came up for a closer shot, but Yami picked him up and choked him to death. His gun fell to the ground, and Yami picked it up.

She then pointed the gun at the guards. Road finally saw her chance of escaping.

"Yami, follow me!" Road shouted as she grabbed Yami's arm. Both of them ran out of the office.

"Door!!" shouted Road and out of nowhere a heart shaped door appeared. The doors automatically opened.

"Stop them!!" the commanding guard shouted.

Everyone tried to rush into the door but it shut tight and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X: In Road's World :X**

Road was panting after the quick run, but as soon as she caught her breath she shouted, "Man that was close!"

Yami just stared at the ground. She was feeling really dizzy. Everything around her seemed to be blurry.

"You gotta admit that was cool!" Road said trying to cheer her up.

"R-road.. is it me or is the room spinning?" Yami whispered as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"YAMIIII!!!" Road shouted.

And that ends Part 4!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What happened to Yami? Will the exorcist ever get Experiment 22 back? Who or what is exactly the "other experiment"? Why am I asking so many questions? Well you gotta read Part 5 to find out! Sorry this too so long to upload, but my internet is being really crappy lately.. yeah I'm pretty sure it'll be fixed soon. Yeah I had to change ratings so yeah it's going to be rated "T" for some use of language and violence. Thanks for reading! Please Review!!

-usagi's ichigo


End file.
